Stone of Jas
An ancient artefact sought and fought over by the gods. A source of godly power. |examine3 = An ancient artefact sought and fought over by the gods. |map = No }} The Stone of Jas, also referred to as the Fist of Guthix, the Eye of Saradomin, The Catalyst and the Cabbage of a Thousand Truths, is an incredibly ancient and powerful object pre-dating even the First Age and the arrival of Guthix. It is one of the universe's oldest and greatest powers, and plays a significant role in the history of Gielinor. The Stone of Jas was the first of the twelve ancient Elder Artefacts once owned by the Elder Gods. It was created by Jas - elder goddess of time and the most powerful of the elder god quintet - by altering, or "hardboiling" one of her eggs and imbuing it with her power , and thus it is said to express her power most purely. The stone was used by Jas to create almost all other artefacts and its round shape bears an as-of-yet-unknown significance. In addition, the Stone of Jas is the only one of the Elder Artefacts to have a sentient defence mechanism, namely the Dragonkin, whom Jas enslaved for this purpose. The Stone is the source of the magic in rune essence as well as the reason for the eruption of the Gielinorian God Wars. Exactly how the Stone of Jas works is unknown, but the power it yields is largely proportional to how long a user is in contact with it. Various individuals have possessed it throughout history, each known for their great powers and achievements thanks to it. The stone has been hidden at various locations throughout history, being forgotten for millennia before resurfacing again. History of the Stone Early history , Ful, and Bik creating worlds.]] The Stone of Jas is known to be the most powerful of the twelve ancient Elder Artefacts. How exactly the stone was created remains a mystery, and very little is known about its earliest existence, although several prototypes had been discarded before the current stone came to be. However, it is known that the stone was created by Jas, Elder Goddess of time, from one of the Elder God's eggs . The Stone of Jas, along with the other artefacts, was used for millennia by the Elder Gods to create numerous worlds of many kinds, such as the Naragun, Iaia, Yu'biusk and Vampyrium. One of the many worlds they created was known as Gielinor, which appeared to be their last and most perfect creation. Although the stone is the most powerful of all Elder Artefacts, it is also the most closely guarded. At some point in time, Jas created and enslaved, or ‘cursed’, the unwilling Dragonkin, a race of dragon-like creatures, with the purpose of protecting the stone. The Dragonkin have since then been connected to the stone, growing more powerful and enraged the more the stone is used. Because of this, the Dragonkin are forced to act whenever the stone is being abused in order to subside their pain, be it by destroying its false user, or anything that lives at all. At some point the Elder Gods abandoned the worlds they created, leaving their artefacts scattered among the many worlds they were last used. The Stone of Jas was among the many artefacts to be left behind on Gielinor, along with the Staff of Armadyl, the Elder Kiln, and a horn of unknown origin. The reason why the Elder Gods abandoned their worlds remains a mystery. After the departure of the Elder Gods, many 'younger gods' such as Saradomin and Skargaroth started their search for the Elder Artefacts to acquire more power. Some gods wished to claim all artefacts as their own, which would grant them unlimited power. Because of this, war erupted on the many worlds where some artefacts were thought to reside. Thus started the Naragi God Wars, for example. The Stone of Jas on Gielinor was not discovered by any of the gods until much later. First Age After the destruction of his home plane and his ascendance to godhood due to another one of the artefacts, a sword he managed to obtain from its former owner Skargaroth, the naragi Guthix stumbled upon the world of Gielinor after visiting many other realms. There he found several more artefacts, one of those being the Stone of Jas. Heavily admiring the beauty of the perfect world, Guthix wished to share it with mortal beings. Contact with the Stone of Jas caused a heavy increase in Guthix' godly powers, which allowed him to bring races such as humans, dwarves and gnomes through the World Gate, also known as the Portal of Life. Although Gielinor was thought by Guthix to be completely uninhabited, the race of the TokHaar, who originated from the Elder Kiln, already lived deep under the surface of the world long before Guthix' arrival after having built Gielinor's mountains. Guthix showed little interest in most artefacts, hiding them away, but made great use of the stone, which immensely supplemented his powers. With its aid, Guthix created many of the famous runestones, which allowed their wielders to cast magical spells, and had travellers spread them to mankind - for the runes' abundance, the world was dubbed "RuneScape" by the humans. It was once believed that Guthix also created the Anima Mundi, the very life force of Gielinor. However, despite being closely connected to the Anima Mundi, it was not created by Guthix, but rather a unwitting side effect to the creation of the Elder Gods. The Dragonkin seemed not to have been able to prevent Guthix from using the stone at that time. This is because the stone had not yet been used enough for the Dragonkin to have acquired enough power to stand up against Guthix. This is likely also the case with many other future users of the stone. However it is also possible that the Dragonkin had not yet arrived on Gielinor, and they arrived after Guthix fell asleep. Guthix used the stone to make life prosperous on the planet and left it in the open after he had finished. He then descended into the earth to rest, hoping that the world would forget him and not worship him, leaving Gielinor in the hands of mortals. The stone, along with the other artefacts he had found, were hidden away at unknown locations after their use. After this event, that marked the end of the First Age, any knowledge of the stone faded from history for thousands of years. Second Age In the Second Age, other gods started to arrive in Gielinor, about whom Guthix had forgotten in his eagerness to have the mortals enjoy Gielinor by themselves. Deities such as Saradomin continued their search for the artefacts hidden on Gielinor and new races, like the Mahjarrat and the Icyene, were brought into the world with the purpose of aiding their gods. Armadyl was among the gods who managed to obtain an artefact, the staff his case, naming it after himself. Other artefacts, like the stone, remained undiscovered. Zaros, one of the gods that arrived in this age, became the most powerful deity at that time, ruling a massive empire of hitherto unmatched size and having a great number of followers after defeating another god in a one-on-one duel. The Stone of Jas remained hidden throughout the age, and its existence must have been completely forgotten during this time. The runes Guthix had created in the First Age had also begun to deplete steadily, as they are consumed after use. By the end of the Second Age, runes had become a very rare supply, causing many battles between mages such as Dahmaroc over the small amounts remaining. At an unknown point in time, likely the Second, but possibly the First Age, the Stone was discovered in a mine on Lunar Isle by a Fremennik seerSaid by Mod Osborne at RuneFest 2013., whose name has since been lost to time but started with a V. After touching it, he became a mage and founded the Moonclan, who split off from the other Fremennik and began to practise runecrafting using rune essence; rock imbued with the magic of the Stone of Jas. To this end, they constructed various temples leading to runecrafting altars in their respective pocket dimensions around Gielinor, from as far west as the Galarpos Mountains to as far east as Hallowvale. At one point after V's discovery, the Stone was taken by 'those who walk the higher Astral Path'. Some time after this, the stone was brought to the plane of Kethsi through the World Gate by elder mage Etheron, after his six-year-expedition to other planes. This fact has led to theories that the Kethsians were the ones to take it from the Moonclan. The stone was located at the Mage Conclave at Mount Firewake for some time and the Kethsians made great use of the stone's power to increase their magical abilities. With the power of the stone, they were able to greatly improve their living conditions for several months. Unfortunately, their use of the stone enraged the Dragonkin, who soon arrived at Kethsi and started to utterly destroy their settlements. The conclave decided to use the Stone of Jas against the dragonkin but because of this, the Dragonkin grew even more in power. The remaining Kethsians retreated to the Isle of Sann and used a special mineral, bane, combined with Dragonkin essence, to forge missiles that harm Dragonkin severely. Despite the use of the bane weapons, which managed to kill a small amount of the Dragonkin, the plane of Kethsi was eventually destroyed completely. The stone was then brought back to Gielinor, very likely by the Dragonkin. Around this time, the World Gate was sealed by something described as an 'emptiness' by the elves. Near the end of the age, Zaros was betrayed by his Mahjarrat general Zamorak, who planned a rebellion against him with other followers at his side. After he had obtained the Stone of Jas and the Staff of Armadyl, he set his plans in motion and attacked his master. This led to Zaros' disappearance from Gielinor and Zamorak's ascendance to godhood, similar to Guthix' use of the sword of Skargaroth. After betraying his master, Zamorak was soon exiled as well by the other gods of Gielinor for defeating one of their kind. After the banishment of Zamorak, Saradomin, who seemingly became aware of the stone as well, took it from the Mahjarrat, having tracked it down, and hid it in the cave that is now known as the Fist of Guthix site. During its residence here, the stone left both a magical and physical impression in the ground. Saradomin's powers also grew immensely while he had the stone in his possession. Zamorak, in effort to reclaim the stone, returned from his banishment as a god and declared war on Saradomin. Soon, the other gods became involved as well, and the start of the cataclysmic Gielinorian God Wars was marked, ending the Second Age. Third Age The God Wars were partially fought over the artefacts known to reside in Gielinor, most notably the Stone of Jas, and partially over territory and authority and the extermination of remaining Zarosians (or, in Bandos' case, simply for the sake of it). Despite this, Saradomin was able to maintain his possession of the stone throughout most of the war. In order to save his Icyene commander Zilyana, who had been mortally wounded by the Zamorakian general K'ril Tsutsaroth during the Battle of Annakarl in 3100, Saradomin used the stone to heal her from her wounds. It seems that, after this event, Zilyana was the only one besides Saradomin and Zamorak to know about the stone. After 4000 years of war, Zamorak was able to take the Stone of Jas from Saradomin, reclaiming it as his own. After taking the stone and being cornered by his opponents, Zamorak used its immense power to tear the entire continent of Forinthry apart in a last-ditch-effort to save himself, leaving it as the dead wastelands currently known the Wilderness. However, this immense disturbance in the Anima Mundi caused Guthix to wake up from his slumber. Seeing what has been done to Gielinor, he immediately put an end to the God Wars, banishing all gods from Gielinor and putting the Edicts of Guthix in place under protection of his Guardians. This prevented all the active gods at that time from having direct influence on Gielinor. After the end of the God Wars, Guthix took the stone and tasked the Guthixian order Crux Eqal with its protection. The Guardian Fiara was placed at the cave where Saradomin had kept the stone in order to protect the magical imprint, as well as preventing any knowledge of the stone and its former residence there from falling into the wrong hands. Additionally, after assigning his guardians, Guthix created a balance elemental as the stone's primary guardian. After the stone was hidden again at the end of the Third Age, this time in a Guthixian temple miles beneath the ground, the knowledge of the stone's existence faded from history once more. Druids of Guthix built the first ever stone circle here. Only ancient creatures such as the Mahjarrat and vampyres still knew of it. Fourth Age Right at the beginning of the Fourth Age, the Necrosyrtes Dragonkin made a new appearance to the world and started to lay waste to the human tribes, quite possibly to cool the rage that had built up as a result of the use of the stone during the God Wars. Without any active gods on their side, the humans had great trouble dealing with this problem all by themselves. The appearance of the Dragonkin was likely tied to the Stone of Jas. However, as the stone is believed to be hidden away during this time, the exact reason for their appearance remains unclear. The dragonkin were eventually driven back to their stronghold by the hero of that age, Robert the Strong. Fifth Age In the year 2000 of the Fourth Age, a place where the stone had previously resided was found in the "frozen north". The rocks within this location had become the rune essence. This discovery would allow humans to practise Runecrafting and magic once more, leading to their dominance in Gielinor, beginning a new age. The first Wizards' Tower was built by four wizard orders with the purpose of researching the knowledge of Magic. The secrets of magic were closely kept among humans only, which gave them a great advantage over other races. Because of this, already existing human kingdoms at that time grew rapidly in size and power, and soon humans became the most dominant race on Gielinor. Many Fremennik were against the use of magic by humans though, and thought it should only be used by the gods. The Fremennik were responsible for the Runecrafting Crusades, during which the Fremennik systematically destroyed the Moonclan's temples and other buildings or tribes involved with magic, such as the Mage Training Arena and Camdozaal, from 42 to 62, under the leadership of Chieftain Gunnar. Theft from the Temple In the late Fifth Age, the Zamorakian Mahjarrat Lucien became more and more interested in obtaining the stone. Wishing to overthrow Zamorak and establish himself and the Mahjarrat as rulers of the land, it became his foremost goal. He also starts to lurk on the Staff of Armadyl, as it was used by Zamorak in his ascendance to godhood as well. He eventually acquired the staff in 169 and then hired the treasure hunter Movario to find the stone for him. He established a large network of spies, mercenaries and assassins and allied himself with the Kinshra, Dagon'hai and the Dark Warriors. Once Crux Eqal got ear of this, they formed an alliance with the Temple Knights and the Guardians of Armadyl and began to work against Lucien. After several attempts of Lucien to kill the high-ranked people of the organisations and a failed attempt to apprehend the Mahjarrat, which lead to a disastrous loss for the alliance, Movario was eventually tracked down. After searching in many places, he thought to have picked up magical energy from the stone in the Tears of Guthix cavern. An adventurer working for the alliance descended into the chasm before him, however and discovered the Ancient Guthix Temple. They opened the door and found the stone, not knowing what it was. They touched it to see V------ find the stone in a vision and then accidentally summoned the balance elemental. Forced to destroy the elemental, the adventurer removed the safety mechanism of the stone. Movario then arrived to take the stone and study it, but Lucien could do so before him. He revealed his plan to establish Mahjarrat authority and ascend to godhood and took the stone with him to The North, but not before summoning two tormented demons, exceptionally powerful demons whom Lucien cursed to burn and heal simultaneously, to kill off the adventurer. With the help of the Guardians of Armadyl and the power boost from touching the stone, they easily survived. Mahjarrat Ritual of Rejuvenation .|left]] After Lucien stole the stone from the temple, the Dragonkin were released from their citadel and made another appearance, starting to lay waste to human settlements once more, starting with Mos Le'Harmless. During this time, the Mahjarrat Ritual of Rejuvenation drew near, where Mahjarrat battle to determine the one of their kin to be sacrificed to replenish their power. Lucien, who had no chance of losing with the Stone of Jas and the Staff of Armadyl in his possession, would grow even more powerful once rejuvenated. Before the ritual, the adventurer had been tasked to place teleorbs on the stone and steal it from Lucien. It was then found again in a cave nearby the ritual site, but they had accidentally touched it and seen yet another vision, this time of the Battle of Annakarl in 3100, before being whisked away by Lucien's security system. The adventurer and a group of Temple Knights and Guardians of Armadyl, along with the Mahjarrat Wahisietel and other Zarosians at their side, arrived at the ritual site to stop Lucien. During the entire ritual, Lucien exhibited extremely dominant behaviour, proclaiming himself the leader of the Mahjarrat and the only one worthy to decide the sacrifice. He did so and, after the Mahjarrat had been rejuvenated, summoned the Stone of Jas from below to kill the Zarosian faction after he'd been attacked by Azzanadra again. Just as Lucien prepared to use the stone again, the Dragonkin trio arrived to prevent him from doing so. After a short brawl, Lucien was killed by Sakirth, who shattered the staff of Armadyl's orb in the process. Most Mahjarrat quickly teleported away after seeing the Dragonkin's power, and the Dragonkin departed the site as well, off to destroy Edgeville. In the icy cave where the stone was hidden, the Stone had leaked magical energy, creating terrifying glacors. After these events, the Dragonkin became an even larger threat than Lucien. Head of recruitment for the Temple Knights Sir Tiffy Cashien used his commorb to bring in the leader of Crux Eqal, Thaerisk Cemphier. The latter devised a mathematical spell that would hide the stone without anyone knowing where, by having himself, Tiffy and the adventurer only come up with one part of the coordinates. The trio each took a number in their mind and the stone was teleported to one of 5 locations, which depends on the choice that adventurer chose. The Mahjarrat Sliske later claimed that it was teleported to one of the following: Sixth Age Sliske's tournament Some time after killing Guthix, Sliske used the Staff of Armadyl to track Strisaths connection to the Stone of Jas wherever the adventurer hid it, and then located and took it. He then offered it as a prize for his tournament between the gods. Zamorak's attempted theft in Sliske's lair.]] In Dishonour among Thieves, Zamorak and a team of his followers (and the World Guardian) attempt to steal the Stone of Jas from Sliske's Lair near the Barrows. Other locations Morytania The stone of Jas also was located somewhere in modern-day Morytania. This is supported by Movario's notes, where he describes a similar magical aura sensed at both the Fist of Guthix site, Lunar Isle and Morytania. As the first two places are documented locations of the Stone of Jas, it is very likely to have resided at Morytania as well. How or when it was located there, remains unknown. However, a likely time for the stone's presence was during the God Wars, specifically after the fall of Zaros. If this is true, then Zamorak probably was keeping it here for safekeeping until it was taken by Saradomin. Ancient Cavern Notes found within the Ancient Cavern might suggest that the Stone of Jas was at some point located inside the caverns, which are known to be heavily related to the Dragonkin. This, however, has not been proven. The Ancient Cavern does seem to contain other Dragonkin related objects, such as the Dragon Forge and the Dragonkin Lair. Chronological location timeline #Jas created the stone and used it to make most other artefacts. She created and enslaved the Dragonkin to defend it. #After being used to mould many worlds, the stone played a role in the creation of Gielinor. The Elder Gods ceased their actions and the stone remains on the planet. #Guthix found the stone and other artefacts after having roamed the multiverse for centuries after the Naragi God Wars and shaped the plane of Gielinor, marking the First Age. He created runestones with the stone for Gielinor's new inhabitants to use, causing them to nickname the planet "RuneScape". After a few millennia, he went to sleep, hoping to be forgotten, and left the stone. The Dragonkin were not nearly powerful enough to stop him. #The stone was found by V------, a Fremennik seer who founded the Moonclan after becoming the first lunar mage. The Moonclan was able to practise magic without runes and constructed temples for the runecrafting altars. #The Stone was taken to Kethsi, where it brought prosperity to the realm before attracting the Dragonkin, who laid waste to it before bringing the stone back. #Zamorak found the stone and used it as part of his plan to usurp Zaros obtain godhood in the late Second Age. #Saradomin found and confiscated the stone from Zamorak using the Crown Archival before the latter was banished. Zamorak returned and declared war in an attempt to reclaim the stone. The Dragonkin attempted to fight both gods, but could not manage. #During the Gielinorian God Wars, Saradomin hid the Stone at the Fist of Guthix site. #Zamorak stole the stone in the final years of the wars and used it to enhance his powers and destroy the entire Forinthry site at the end of the Wars. #Guthix woke due to the Anima Mundi crying in agony, created the Edicts and banished all the major gods, while appointing guardians to protect important locations or fulfill special duties to maintain balance. Afterwards, the Stone of Jas was presumably hidden by Guthix followers in the Ancient Guthix Temple. A Balance Elemental was created by Guthix to defend the stone. #Currently unspecified how many times the stone had been moved in the Fourth Age, or if it was at all. It has also been in Morytania, where it created daeyalt veins, and possibly the Ancient Cavern. A time cannot be given for either of these places. #Lucien stole it in 169 and took it with him to The North, specifically the Glacor Cave, planning to use it to achieve godhood and succeed Zamorak, in combination with the staff of Armadyl. #After being briefly used during the 18th Ritual of Rejuvenation, the Dragonkin interfered and were able to stop and kill Lucien, their power nearing divine quantities by now. They did not bother taking it, however, and it was teleported away to one of five possible locations. Sliske claims it was in a cave near the Barrows, near Trollheim, near Guthix's cave, under the sea near Crandor or underneath the Temple of Lost Ancients. #Sliske finds the stone by using the Staff of Armadyl to trace the Dragonkin's connection to it, and has offered it as a prize to whoever can kill the most number of gods before Zanaris eclipses Gielinor's sun and sends the world into shadow. #Zamorak and his most loyal followers, along with the World Guardian, locates the stone beneath the Barrows. After Zamorak uses the stone, Sliske teleports the stone to an unknown location. References to the Stone The Stone of Jas, due to the many legends and mysteries surrounding it, has been mentioned in various sources, although information regarding it is often cryptic and difficult to find. Since the stone's significance was realised, a search for possible references has been made. The references to the stone appeared in following places: The Basics of Magic The Stone is mentioned most prominently in the Moonclan Manual purchased from Baba Yaga on Lunar Isle. The book details the discovery of the first rune essence at the start of the Fifth Age by a Fremennik, whose name has been omitted from the text. Brundt the Chieftain of Rellekka comments that this Fremennik was a Seer of their tribe. According to the book, a Fremennik, whose name appears as "V-------", stumbled upon a cave in which the Stone was found. The Stone's name has also been omitted and its creator is referred to as J--. The Stone was later taken, but not before affecting the smaller stones (rune essence) around it. They could be mentally changed into elements, essentially the art of Runecrafting. The Rune Essence Mine has plenty of digging and building equipment, possibly implying that there was an excavation for any clues concerning the Stone of Jas; perhaps the center of the mine was the Stone's original location. The book reads: The Writings of Melzar the Mad The scattered pages that fill the bookcases in Melzar's Maze reveal much about his descent into madness following his escape from the island of Crandor in 139. One of these pages mentions the "Cabbage of Jas", from which the gods supposedly created all life and magic. This page reads: It's likely Melzar's insanity has caused him to replace the word "stone" with the word "cabbage". Where he learnt of the stone is unknown, although it has possibly been part of his research before his descent into madness. The Oracle The oracle that lives on Ice Mountain will often speak in riddles, and sometimes amongst the ramblings she makes a clear reference to the Stone of Jas. She will state simply: "Jas left a stone behind." This suggests that "Jas" was an actual individual that existed even before Guthix found the empty plane he would make into Gielinor, which is true. It also implies that she is the one who put her stone onto Gielinor and possibly the other artefacts Guthix found as well. The Ancient Page Some believe the Stone of Jas was mentioned in the Ancient Pages, old scraps of paper found in the dangerous Ancient Cavern. The eleventh piece of parchment reads the following: This suggests the stone may at some have resided in the Ancient Cavern. This is supported by the presence of the Dragon Forge, an artefact affiliated with the Dragonkin, possibly the Necrosyrtes, as well as the mithril dragons. The Fist of Guthix The Fist of Guthix is an ancient religious site said to have been created following the end of the God Wars. The druids which guard it have many theories regarding its creation, but its Guardian of Guthix, a massive creature known as Fiara, will not reveal its origins. , an ancient holy site with ties to the Stone of Jas.]] The Fist of Guthix, found at the centre of the site, appears very similar to the Stone of Jas. It is possible that Fiara does not reveal information about the Fist's origins in order to protect its power. There aren't a lot of characters who talk about the Fist of Guthix, implying that the secrecy given to it was a success. The Fist of Guthix was the actual site where the Stone of Jas resided during the God Wars, guarded by Saradomin. Seeing that the Fist has a lot of power, it is most likely the Stone passed such power to the ground, creating the Fist. Fiara implies that it was moved by Crux Eqal some time after Saradominist forces tried to take the Fist of Guthix. From reading Movario's notes, it is also possible that the Fist of Guthix was really an imprint left behind by the Stone of Jas which could be interpreted as Guthix's fist as it looks like the stone. Movario's notes state that the Stone of Jas can be interpreted as a body part of a god (for example, instead of saying Stone of Jas, the Saradomists call it 'the Eye of Saradomin'). Therefore, the Fist of Guthix could be an imprint printed into the ground by Guthix's 'fist' (Stone of Jas). Zamorakian spirit The ghost of a Zamorakian priest who died in the final moments of the God Wars indirectly mentions the Stone. He tells how Guthix awoke when Zamorak obliterated Forinthry and took away the Stone, referred to as the "eye", before slamming his "fist" down. It should be noted that the spirit is not very lucid and uses metaphors only, for instance "red" for Zamorak, and is unable to properly pronounce names. Movario and Darve In the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon, two men could be found wandering the cavern's upper levels up until 169. These men are servants of Lucien, a Mahjarrat aiming to overthrow Zamorak at the time. Although they were hesitant to share their knowledge, a ring of Charos and/or pendant of Lucien would convince them to talk. According to the scholar Movario and his less intelligent bodyguard Darve, they had been sent by Lucien to find artefacts that give off a "specific type of energy", which he planned to use to ascend to godhood. Using a magical detector, Movario had been searching the world for years, and only then did they believe they could be getting close. After years of research, Movario came to the conclusion that the names "Fist of Guthix" and "Eye of Saradomin" are merely alternate names that have been given to the Stone of Jas in the past. Movario's notes support the idea that the Stone leaves residual divine energy in locations where it has spent time, as is evident in many Gielinorian sites, including the tunnels around Dorgesh-Kaan. He had detected similar energies on the Lunar Isle where the Fremennik first discovered the Stone. He also mentioned discovering the same energies in Morytania, amongst other places. Queen Black Dragon In a dungeon underneath Rimmington, there is a pair of rooms where specific seals laying invisibly on the ground must be found to progress, which have the same symbol as those shown in the spirit realm. The symbol is related to the Queen Black Dragon, who was the first dragon, created by the Dragonkin, who were cursed by Jas to feel pain whenever False Users used the Stone. Spirit Realm on the crumbling walls of the eastern most Level 47 Wilderness unnamed ruins. It appears to half represent the Stone of Jas and half a compass rose. This is also strongly related to the Dragonkin.]] In the Spirit Realm, on the other side of the weak portal located in level 47 Wilderness (in the unnamed ruins south of the north-eastern volcano and east of the Demonic Ruins), the Dragonkin symbol can be seen on the crumbling walls. The left half of it is meant to be the stone of Jas, with the other half being a compass rose. Wizard Elriss Wizard Elriss, a prominent member of the Runecrafting Guild, claims to have many theories regarding the nature of magic. A ring of Charos will convince her to further explain her theories. According to Elriss, she is searching for an ancient artefact that she believes is the origin of runes and the magic the wizards create. She claims that several texts that survived the burning of the Wizards' Tower in the year 70 of the Fifth Age speak of such an artefact, referring to a legendary "Eye of Saradomin". She says that it should give off a very specific type of energy, much like Movario and Darve claim. "A True and Concise History of the Discovery of the Runes" A text currently in the possession of Varrock's royal library known as "A True and Concise History of the Discovery of the Runes" makes an unclear reference to the stone. The story is said to have been an extract from the book "Conversations With a Mage" by Samael Leynes. In the interview, an elderly mage discusses the significance of the discovery of magic. He speaks of the way in which the runes were found, but hesitates when he discusses what else was found. This may refer to the Stone of Jas, but would be one of, if not the most vague reference to it. Lucien While making the final preparations for their assault on Varrock in 169, Zemouregal's gargoyle servant, Sharathteerk, stated that "I'm telling you, Lucien's close to finding it." to which Zemouregal replied "Enough! I don't have time to worry about fairytales." The artefact which Lucien was close to finding had, in fact, been the Stone of Jas and many other Mahjarrat apparently considered it nothing but a myth. Soon, Lucien became the possessor of the Stone of Jas, and he apparently came close to achieving godhood as he claimed that possession of such an object, combined with the magic of the Staff of Armadyl and his vast Mahjarrat mystical abilities, would allow him to attain godhood, thus mirroring the feat Zamorak had performed millennia past. After the eighteenth Ritual of Rejuvenation, three Dragonkin arrived to the Ritual site, before being confronted and attacked by the 'False User' Lucien, whose misuse of the Stone had enraged the three powerful creatures. The Dragonkin proceeded to duel the Mahjarrat and, although initially unsuccessful, one of them, Sakirth, managed to slay him by stabbing him through the chest with the Staff of Armadyl. They then departed, and the stone was subsequently teleported away to an unknown location by Thaerisk, Sir Tiffy and an adventurer using a mathematical spell. Combat bonus After completion of Ritual of the Mahjarrat, players may enter the Glacor Cave in order to gain combat benefits. Four hours after visiting the cave, the effects will wear off. It gives a 3-6% damage bonus, in areas surrounding the Stone, including the God Wars Dungeon, Chaos Tunnels, Fremennik Slayer Dungeon and Forinthry Dungeon. One may re-enter the cave to restart the four hours any time. Trivia * Although the Stone was first seen in 2008, the idea was conceived six years prior by Paul, while he was developing Temple of Ikov. * In the fifth issue of Postbag from the Hedge, the Chaos Elemental responded to a letter with a series of seemingly random phrases that were soon discovered to foreshadow future updates. One of these statements was "Chaos, soahc, Jas." This is the earliest known reference to the Stone by name. * Due to the magnitude of While Guthix Sleeps, dozens of references to the Stone and, to a lesser extent, the Dragonkin, were hidden in various pieces of content, starting with Lunar Diplomacy in 2006. This continued throughout 2007 and 2008 with the Dragon Slayer rework, the Ancient Cavern, the Spirit Realm, Defender of Varrock, the Runecrafting Guild, Meeting History and the Fist of Guthix all containing references to the stone. On 15 August 2008, Jagex released an article about future PvP updates. At the very bottom of this article was the following line: "We're adding secret hints and references all the time about this one, so if you need to know more, just look around! Leave no stone unturned...." * The Stone of Jas boosts player's stats to 255, the maximum possible value of an unsigned byte. * The name of the Stone may be an in-joke, since it is a real-life acronym for "Java Application Server" - which did, indeed, give the world of RuneScape life. * The Stone of Jas features in Jagex's 2010 April Fools's joke by being placed in their map for their "Wet 'n' Wildy" park. * The stone's first appearance is actually in the Meeting History quest, during a cutscene depicting Guthix creating the first runes. * When you look at it in While Guthix Sleeps, the chat box shows "This multi-faceted orb is surrounded by bands of multi-coloured energy which seem to vibrate the very air around you." When you touch the stone, those bands form into the balance elemental, guardian of the stone. * During a podcast on the 28th of March 2014, it was suggested that the Stone of Jas is an elder god egg, like the type seen in Fate of the Gods, and that there is a reason why the elder gods decided not to allow this egg to hatch. One of the J-mods described the stone of Jas as a hard boiled egg rather than one that could be later used to birth an elder god. * The Stone of Jas is patterned with hexagons, which is Jas' symbol. References nl:Stone of Jas no:Stone Of Jas fi:Stone of Jas Category:History Category:Fremennik Category:Items on reward scrolls Category:God Artefacts